Vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV) is a member of the Rhabdoviridae family. The VSV genome is a single molecule of negative-sense RNA that encodes five major polypeptides: a nucleocapsid (N) polypeptide, a phosphoprotein (P) polypeptide, a matrix (M) polypeptide, a glycoprotein (G) polypeptide, and a viral polymerase (L) polypeptide.